Tracking state object data can be difficult in different environments based on the number of state objects, rate of incoming state objects, data retention periods, purging state objects, data index, and hardware limitations, to name a few. In a networked forwarding environment, (e.g., Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) Monitoring Protocol (BMP)) an entire forwarding or routing table can be conveyed whenever a connection (e.g., peer) is established or refreshed. This can equate to duplicate entries along with changed entries. An average IPv4 Internet peer has over 700,000 Network Layer Reachability Information (NRLI). The average service provider transit peering router has approximately 25-50 peers. Over 17,500,000 NLRIs are sent when a connection is established. The average service provider can have hundreds of Internet transit and peering edge routers. The number of NLRIs to maintain are well into the billions when we maintained at a per router and per peer basis.
Further, memory costs more than disk and network implementers demand that memory usage be kept low (e.g., in the 1 GB or less range) without sacrificing real-time processing of incoming NLRI updates. There are currently no disk based trees or data store implementation able to maintain (e.g., search, insert, update, delete, etc.) millions of objects at sustained rates of 50,000 or greater per second.